


Happy Anniversary

by mingyunwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anniversary celebration, Best Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyunwoo/pseuds/mingyunwoo
Summary: Mingyu and Wonwoo, best friends turned lovers, celebrate their first-year anniversary dating.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is the initial draft. I have yet to edit this, but I already want to post it because of reason. Sorry for the mistakes but I do hope it doesn't ruin your reading experience. Give a comment or tweet me @mingyunwoo if you have thoughts. Thank you!

Wonwoo wakes up from a reminder on his phone. It’s Saturday and he’s allowed to sleep in, but upon unlocking his phone he’s nearly shocked with the notification that popped up.

_Reminder 9:00 AM: “1st anniversary xx. April 23, 2021”_

He shouldn’t be surprised but he is. If today was their anniversary, he would have remembered it right? But he didn’t. Somewhere out there is Mingyu, getting the same reminder. Did he know all along? Is he waiting for Wonwoo to send him the first greeting? He’s unsure.

Wonwoo sits up grasping his phone with two hands, trying to think what to do next. He bites fingernails like he usually does when he’s nervous. Wonwoo composes a text for a few minutes until finally, he receives one himself. It’s from Mingyu. 

_Mingyu 9:11 AM: Just woke up. Good morning and happy 1 year anniversary, wonu!_

_Wonwoo 9:12 AM: Good morning. Happy anniversary gyu!_

He types the words that he needs to send next, _I love you_. It’s there, all he needs to do is send it out but he doesn’t. All he does is think and ponder over those words. The sincerity behind it. All he has is questions, and he’s not sure if sending those words will give them answers. Another text comes in.

_Mingyu 9:16 AM: Let’s have dinner tonight :)_

_Wonwoo: 9:17 AM: Alright! Usual place. My treat_

_Mingyu 9:17 AM: See u there!_

Wonwoo drops his phone on the bed and heads straight to the bathroom ridding himself of his shirt and dropping his pants on the ground. A shower is a good idea considering the amount of thinking he has to do before dinner tonight.

**A year ago…**

Mingyu’s eyes widen at the words that just escaped Wonwoo’s lips. It was a suggestion, but it’s the most unusual suggestion he received today.

“Are you thinking?” Wonwoo says. “Don’t think about it too much! It’s just a thought I had.”

“I’m not. I just can’t believe what you’re telling me right now.” Mingyu tries to laugh it off as some joke, but Wonwoo is persistent. Being his best friend for over two years made him think that maybe this kind of thought he had will pass.

“I mean, I guess you’re not exactly that oblivious to the fact that I kinda like you,” Wonwoo admits. “I have liked you for quite some time now, and I’m kinda leaning towards getting out of the friendzone. I have been working my ass off to haul myself out of that place.”

The confession once again catches Mingyu off guard. It’s not that he doesn’t like Wonwoo, but it’s the other way around. He’s been suppressing feelings he has for Wonwoo in fear that it might ruin their bond and friendship. What they have is particularly special. He has never found a friend like Wonwoo before. A friend who doesn’t get annoyed whenever he randomly pops out of his inbox with a random rant, question, or just to say he saw a cat somewhere.

The level of comfort he has towards Wonwoo is unmatched by any of his other friends. There are moments of weakness where he thinks of how cute they would look together but he forces it back because he’s not sure if it’s worth it. But now, Wonwoo seems to think it is. 

“Wonwoo. I don’t think it’s that simple, you know?” Mingyu says. “This friendship I have with you. I care about it. I admire you so much. It’s not that I don’t have any feelings for you - it’s just that I don’t want to lose what we already have?”

“We don’t have to lose anything,” Wonwoo affirms. “I value you too much, Mingyu. I don’t want to lose you, too. We’re grown adults and I think we are more than capable of knowing what will work and what won’t. And I’m confident that we will work.”

Mingyu thinks about it for a short moment. He sits on the bed while Wonwoo is standing right by his dresser on the opposite side of the room. Wonwoo walks closer to him and kneels. He takes Mingyu’s hands and with a sharp breath he says, “I like you.” He holds their hands close to his lips. Wonwoo has a habit of biting his nails when he is nervous, and he is just itching to do it right now.

Mingyu likes him, too. Albeit, too much to just let this pass. “Alright, then,” Mingyu says.

“You won’t regret this.” Wonwoo smiles and takes place next to Mingyu on the bed.

 _Don’t make me regret it, Jeon Wonwoo_ , Mingyu says without saying the words out loud. He is worried and unsure. He wants to make it work, but something in him says it might not. He loves his best friend, and he can’t deny the tiny voice in his head whispering the good things he will become he can call Wonwoo his. He gives it a year, then. After a year, if both of them grow weary - or at least if Wonwoo does - he’ll end it for sure. 

**A year later…**

Wonwoo takes a deep breath before walking into the small restaurant. It’s not a fancy one, not overcrowded as well. Just a decent amount of fine dining to accommodate Wonwoo and Mingyu for tonight. He spots Mingyu right where he’s supposed to be: their spot.

“Hi,” Mingyu stands to welcome Wonwoo. He gives him a kiss before they sit back on both their end of the table. “I hope you don’t mind but I ordered ahead.”

Wonwoo offers a smile. “What did you get me?”

“The usual,” Mingyu says. “If you want to order something else we can call them back and have it changed.”

“It’s fine,” Wonwoo confirms.

Mingyu smiles at him. Silence overtakes the table first. A stare lingers between both of them. It’s been a year, but it feels like more than that for them. And Wonwoo's unsure if that's a good or bad thing.

“Hey,” Wonwoo breaks the silence. “Remember that time when you had to accompany me to a job interview because I was too much of a coward to go on my own.”

“I do,” Mingyu laughs. “I had to say I’m your psychological partner or something just so they let me in through the waiting area. I had to stand there like an idiot waiting for you.”

“Can’t believe it’s been, what? Two years since that happened.” Wonwoo says. 

They continue the night speaking like buddies and having an enjoyable night. They continue to recall every beautiful moment they had with each other. Talking about how wonderful it is that they have each other. Most of the memories are from when they were best friends. It was rarely about the moments they had in a relationship. Maybe because there were rarely any good moments. 

Both their meals arrive and they eat in silence for a few minutes. 

“You want dessert?” Wonwoo asks.

“How about we go for a drink at the bar instead?” Mingyu suggests.

“I’m fine with that.” Wonwoo stands. They make their way to the bar and order their drinks. 

Mingyu is now just talking about his job and how difficult it has been for him lately. Wonwoo is beginning to phase out on his end, so maybe it’s high time he whips out the necessary discussion he’s been holding off.

“Listen, Mingyu. I have to say something.” Wonwoo interrupts Mingyu mid-sentence.

“Oh, alright,” Mingyu says. He smiles at Wonwoo. “Go ahead.”

“So,” Wonwoo begins. He couldn’t find the right words. He’s blank, but he has to say something.

“You want to break up,” Mingyu utters the words with no hesitation, and surprisingly a smile in his face. The kind of smile that makes Wonwoo feel guilty. A smile not usually seen in Mingyu’s face. It’s the kind that you give to those who are asking if you are okay: a forced one.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo confirms. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Mingyu assures Wonwoo while holding his glass of beer and staring at its brim instead of Wonwoo. Wonwoo looks at him trying to gauge the situation. “We both wanted to do this. I could’ve said no a year ago, but I didn’t.”

“I was so sure we were going to work,” Wonwoo says. “You’re my best friend. It was supposed to be easy. But it wasn't. Or maybe it was, but it was too easy. It felt safe. There were days that I could let pass without thinking about you, or letting you know I'm alright.”

“It was easy for me too. Choosing was hard, but staying with you was the easiest thing I could ever do.”

“I-”

“You don’t have to say it, Wonwoo. I know you tried. You were so optimistic at first, and hopeful. We both were, but somewhere in the process, you lost that drive. It’s like you got tired of me and I was left holding on for the both of us.”

“I really did try. It was my idea.” 

“It’s a surprise we even made it a year. I still admire you, Wonwoo. It takes guts to finally admit that you can’t take it anymore.”

“I’m really sorry, Mingyu. You don’t deserve this at all. I’m sorry to be the one breaking your heart. I was supposed to be the one protecting it, as your best friend.”

“We were a fool to think we were going to work out as boyfriends. We were doing so well as just friends. But I just had to say yes to your crazy proposal.” Mingyu laughs it off. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m not mad at you. I’m just as to blame in this. I’m just mad at what we have become.”

“I still love you, Mingyu,” Wonwoo says. “It’s just not in the way that can satisfy you romantically. I care about you. I want the best for you, and I guess that’s not me.”

“I love you too, Wonwoo,” Mingyu answers him finally looking directly at him. “I’m sorry you can’t love me enough as much as I love you.”

They both sat in silence again for the remainder of the night. They finish their drinks. Wonwoo asks for the bill and picks up the tab. He was about to pay for it but Mingyu insists he pays for his own dinner and drink.

They walk out off the restaurant and face each other once again.

“Still friends?” Wonwoo asks. He doesn’t know where his courage to ask that question comes from. But he believes it's within his right to ask, considering the many years they were best friends before they were more than that.

“Give me some time, Wonwoo,” Mingyu says jokingly. “You just broke my heart in there.”

“Can I text you?” Wonwoo asks.

“You can but I don’t think I’ll give you a reply,” Mingyu says. “I love you, Wonwoo. We’ll be alright, but for now, I need some time away. I need to heal. Can you give me that?”

Wonwoo looks at him and nods. The least he can do is give him what he needs. He is about to turn around and walk away, but Mingyu grabs his arms and slowly leans in for a hug. They hold each other there for a good minute. Mingyu savors the last bit of moment he can have holding his best friend. He breaks at the irony of it all knowing the same person he needs a hug the most is also the same person who gave him the reason why he desperately needs it. When the tears began dropping from his eyes, he steps back, head down. He walks away without another word. Without a goodbye. Without him. 


End file.
